


Steady

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post COHF, clace, im gonna die, make out sesh, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their laughter subsided, they moved closer together. Clary's cheeks were still flushed. Jace's stomach ached from the laughter, but he barely noticed. He was mezmerized by the emerald of Clary's eyes, by the fire of her hair, the love and compassion in her expression. /Compassion.../ he thought. He would never have thought in a million years that anyone would ever look at him that way. Not until he met Clary. Not until he had kissed her. Not until they had gone to Hell and back with her. He loved her. And he was sure that she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

It was cute, honestly. But Clary really needed to finish making these cookies. She would even use force if she had to. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but Jace had been teaching her. Bad move on his part, she thought.

For the millionth time, Jace lurked around Clary's back. Though she could, she didnt need to see him, she could feel him. And if she wasn't in such a hurry, it might have been fine. But Jace's pale pianist hand shot out from behind Clary and raced back. Jace bolted, snickering, out of the room. Clary huffed an exasperated sigh. Sure enough, a chunk of her pile of cookie dough was missing. She stepped back, throwing her hands on her hips and turning around. She couldn't see Jace outside the doorway, but she knew he was there.

"JACE HERONDALE!" she called, throwing playful aggitation into her tone. She heard a quiet laugh that Jace had tried to conceal. She placed her fingers over her lips, trying her hardest not to laugh. She did not succeed. A small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Jace Herondale, you come here! Or I'll come and get you!" she yelled threateningly. She was going for... dangerous. Scary, even. It came out as adorable. She stamped her foot in annoyance, the fuzzy sock muffling the noise on the wooden floor. When Jace didn't appear, Clary reached back to untie her apron.

Suddenly, she felt another pair of hands there. She jumped, startled, and whipped around. Jace was there, smirking, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Jace! How did you get there?" she asked, flustered at the feeling of his hands on her. It wasn't the bad kind, though. Jace's grin grew wider.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe a lifetime of shadowhunter training?" he suggested mockingly. Clary rolled her eyes, trying to contain her smile and her laughter. "Do you think that could be it?" That had been it. The last straw. Clary burst out laughing. Jace wondered how such a loud sound could come from someone so small. 

Clary's freckled cheeks turned a slight shade of red, and her peals of laughter became silent. She pressed a hand into her stomach, leaning against the threshold of the door. Her laughs were so forceful that her body was shaking. If it were any other time, if she weren't laughing her brains out, Jace would have been tearing himself apart.

But it wasn't a different situation. And Jace didn't need to tear himself apart. They were home, and they were okay. They weren't in danger, and Clary was safe. Jace was grateful. Grateful that all of it was over, that they could be... somewhat normal. Normal for a shadowhunter, anyway.

Clary's laughter was contagious. Jace soon found himself beginning to laugh. They rose up from his lungs, through his chest, and out of his lips. He found himself amazed. He hadn't laughed in... Ever. He had not felt this way ever. This was new. And so was Clary. She was new and amazing and so fantastic that Jace found himself laughing about nothing. Being happy just to be with her. To be there in that kitchen with Clary, laughing about nothing but Jace being annoying, and being happy just being together, was new. It was... somehow safe but perilous at the same time. Perilous in the was that if it were ever forbidden or impossible for Jace again, he feared he might not make it through. But he didn't have to worry about that. Not anymore.

As their laughter subsided, they moved closer together. Clary's cheeks were still flushed. Jace's stomach ached from the laughter, but he barely noticed. He was mezmerized by the emerald of Clary's eyes, by the fire of her hair, the love and compassion in her expression. /Compassion.../ he thought. He would never have thought in a million years that anyone would ever look at him that way. Not until he met Clary. Not until he had kissed her. Not until they had gone to Hell and back with her. He loved her. And he was sure that she loved him. 

He suddenly, gently, took hold of her, pulling her close. She gasped in surprise, but was cut short when he pressed his lips against hers. She reached at him, pulling him down. She ran her hands against his arms, smooth and toned as they grasped her. They pressed her against him. Taking some of the control, Clary pressed her hands against his stomach and chest, pushing him backward, slowly edging toward the counter. They made it to the counter, and he spun them around and lifted her easily onto the counter top, right next to her naking project. It had been forgotten.

Clary reached up and twined her fingers in his hair, her thin white fingers landing on his neck. Their lips moved together, in-sync. She wanted it always to be like this. For it never to change. It wouldn't. Not for them. She felt as if their hearts were beating together. She placed her hand over his heart. It beat the same as hers. She should know. She could feel it; in her ears, in her arms, her fingers. She could feel their heart beat all throughout her. It might sound odd. It was happening, though. And it seemed natural to her. She might not believe in soulmates. But she knew that they were meant for each other. Their bodies fit like puzzle pieces, their hearts beat as one.

Clary tugged at his lip with her teeth, pressing her body against his. He let out a soft moan. Clary smiled against his mouth; apparantly, she had been getting better at that. Abruptly, Clary heard someone clear their throat at the door way to the kitchen. Clary stopped Jace, removing her mouth from his and placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked past him and saw her mom and Luke in the door way, each of their hands carrying groceries. Each of them was fighting back a smile, trying to look stern.  
Truth is, they were utterly happy to see them untroubled for once.

"Mom, Luke, I can totally explain-" Clary began, slidng past Jace off the counter. 

"No, no, it's completely fine," Jocelyn said, finally let her smile take over her beautiful lips. "We'll just," she looked at Luke, "leave you to it." Then she dragged Luke out of the room.

Clary slowly turned to Jace with a small, embarrassed smile. He brought her forward into a kiss. It wasn't like the one before; this one was gentle and kind. He released her and smiled down. She looked up into his golden eyes, breathing him in.

"I love you." She kept her gaze steady. She wasn't afraid anymore, not self concsious. Steady.

"I love you, too, Jace Herondale."

And they both were one, together, in-sync. Steady.


End file.
